Anatomy
by jacobluver113
Summary: Edward is attracted to a new boy in his anatomy class. He soon finds himself lusting after him. But he soon gets a whole new lesson on anatomy. And his teacher? None other than Jacob Black. SLASH!
1. Anatomy Class

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hello everyone! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I was running out of time and I wanted to post it today, so it's going to be a twoshot:) I was hoping this could be a little practice for my story Apocalypse, since I have never written a lemon before. So tell me what you guys think. But, I have to say that there's not much lemon in here, only a little tiny slice. Just to warn you:)**

**And yes, there IS some man on man loving in here, so if you don't like then please kindly escort yourself out. Thank you and REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

Anatomy Class

I was getting exceedingly tired with the same old routine that I kept up. Get up, shower, get dressed, go to school, homework, and then go to bed. I craved variety in my boring schedule. How to get that, though, was still a mystery. I groaned in boredom when the last minute bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class.

I slammed my locker door shut as I trudged to my last class of the day. Anatomy wasn't hard. As a matter of fact, it was increasingly easy for me. I was considered the nerd in my family. Emmett was the football star jock, Rosalie the popular cheerleader, Jasper the cool badass, and Alice was the so-freaking-weird-girl-that-everyone-knows-but-loves-her-nonetheless type.

Me? Well, I was comfortable exactly where I was, which was normally in the background behind the shadows. Barely anyone gave me a second thought, excluding the teachers and facility of the school, which wasn't saying much.

I only had two years left of this high school hell, though, and then I'll be gone for good. I could not wait until my high school career was over.

I plopped into my assigned seat three minutes before the final bell rang, which was all the way in the corner in the back of the room. The juniors and seniors barely gave me a second glance as they pointedly ignored the small sophomore in their class. It was only the second month of the new school year, and I was already bored to shit.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone gave their attention to the teacher standing in front of the room. Beside him was a student that I haven't seen before.

I eyed him with an attentive interest. He was cute. _Really_ cute. Like…_hot _cute. He had copper skin that was thick with muscle that you only obtained from manual labor or working out. He had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, his long hair trailing down the middle of his back. His eyes were so brown that they looked black. Laugh lines covered the corners of his lips, which were pulled into a sexy smirk. His face was strong with sharp curves to his jaw and cheekbones.

Holy fucking hell! This boy was fucking _fine_!

It's no secret that I preferred dick to pussy. I made that abundantly clear in eighth grade. I have never been shy of my sexual preference. I was who I was and if no one could accept that, well, screw them.

My only problem was that I haven't found a guy sexy since my freshmen year with a senior named James Matson. We dated all the way through my freshman year until the very last day of school, when he broke it off with me to date some slut named Victoria. Needless to say, I wasn't ready to date after James.

But _this_ boy…I was willing to get back into the game if he wanted to have a go at me. I watched with shining eyes as the teacher introduced this mysterious stranger.

"Everyone, I would like you all to welcome a new student to this class. He's also a sophomore, so please be kind and show him respect. His name is Jacob Black."

At the mention of his name, Jacob gave a small wave to everyone in the room with his smirk still plastered on his handsome face. When his eyes fell on me, I shuddered involuntarily. His eyes were just _too_ penetrating. I felt like he could literally see right through me.

"Now, everyone, get your homework out while I escort Jacob to his new seat."

As everyone moved to do as they were told, Mr. Meastas walked Jacob towards his seat, which, consequently, was right next to me.

"Edward," Mr. Meastas smiled down at me. I smiled back, unable to say anything because of how close Jacob was to me. He was literally only a few inches away from my slightly quivering body.

"Would it be all right if Jake sat with you this year?"

I nodded, still unable to functionally speak my own words.

Mr. Meastas nodded. "Great." He turned to Jacob, who was currently staring at me with an unfathomable expression in his deep eyes. I gulped as I tried to repress another shiver. "Jacob, this is Edward Cullen. He is also a sophomore." With that, Mr. Meastas turned and walked back to the front of the room.

I also turned to the front of room, only to avert my eyes from the new boy now sitting _right_ next to me. As I tried to block him out, I felt his eyes burning fiery trails all over my body. I shifted subconsciously under his gaze.

"Hello," Jacob said after a minute. His deep voice nearly caused me to cream my pants right then and there.

"H-h-hello," I replied in a small voice. Jacob chuckled at my lack of speaking skills. His deep laughter, rich and smooth, did_ not_ help my hardening arousal at all.

It was another minute before he spoke up again.

"This school is rather small," he murmured as Mr. Meastas put a new assignment on the board that was to be due at the end of class.

"Forks is a small town," I replied, actually pleased with my response. It wasn't broken with stuttering and it contained more than one word.

He laughed and my cock twitched in my pants.

"This is true," he whispered as he pulled his anatomy textbook out and started to do the work assigned on the board. I let out a relieved sigh as I pulled my own book out, happy that the conversation ended.

~b~

A few months passed in the same routine, which was such a shocker…

Jake and I never spoke more than a few sentences to each other every day, but it was enough to drive me to insanity. After the first day of meeting him, it wasn't too bad. But as the days dragged into weeks and weeks into months, the boy started to slowly creep into my mind. I couldn't get a minute's rest without him popping into my head, always with that sexy ass smirk on his gorgeous face. After a few weeks, Jacob started to appear in my dreams, as if him occupying my mind while I was awake wasn't enough, he had to star in my most vulnerable time while I was asleep.

Not long after he started to star in my dreams, he started to appear in my most intimate visions. I constantly found myself waking to wet sheets in the morning with an uncomfortable and sticky feeling in my sleeping pants. If that wasn't bad enough, everyday after school, I had to relieve my swollen arousal as soon as possible or I felt like I was going to explode. I swear I've beaten my dick in the past few months than I ever had in my entire teenage life. It was getting ridiculous.

My family was starting to notice the change in me as well, though they didn't know what it was. Alice was the only exception. She always had the annoying little knack of knowing everything.

"So have you fallen for someone new, Edward?" she asked me in her chiming voice one day while I was watching TV. The family had left on a shopping excursion a few hours ago. The only ones left were me, Alice, and Carlisle, who was currently upstairs in his office.

I looked over at my sister in amazement. "How in the hell do you do that, Alice?" I griped.

She only shrugged her shoulders as she jumped over the couch to land next to me, landing Indian-style on the cushion.

Thinking about Indian-style caused me to think about Quileute, which in turned caused me to think about Jacob. Thinking about Jacob made me think about his sexy smirk and deep black eyes. My cock twitched to life again at the vision of Jake in my head. I groaned. God, not again! I could not get hard in front of my all too observant sister.

"So, have you?" Alice questioned again. Her large blue eyes were inquisitive with curiosity.

I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back to the television. "To answer your question, Allie, no, I have not fallen for anyone new."

Alice huffed as she crossed her tiny arms in front of her chest, her blue eyes uncharacteristically filled with black anger.

"James fucked you up. You do know that, right?"

Out of all of my adopted siblings, Alice seemed to be the most understanding when it came to my sexual orientation. It wasn't like the rest of the family shunned me away, they still welcomed me with open arms and a smile on each of their faces, though Emmett loved to tease me until I was red in the face.

With Alice's understanding came a fierce protectiveness, even though I was a few months older than her. When she found out that James had pretty much kicked me to the curb, Alice came unhinged. She wanted to tear his throat out with her own hands. I had to literally beg her not to do anything. She wouldn't relent until I promised her that I would go on a three-hour shopping spree. She had yet to cash in on that deal.

"And how is that?" I asked without taking my eyes off the television screen. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew she was right. I still wasn't completely over James. Keyword there was _completely_. Though I tried my best to move on and forget, there was a small part of me that _still_ craved to be in James's arms again. To be held, and kissed, and loved. I honestly thought that I would lose my virginity to him.

James was the only guy I ever went far with. We never reached _The_ milestone, though. We did other things, though. Blowjobs, handjobs, with the occasional fingering here and there, but we never did _it_.

Jacob's face popped in my head. I could definitely see me going all the way with him. The only thing was that I had no clue if he had the same feelings that I shared with him. I didn't think I was falling in love with the Native American, but I did think I was falling in _lust_ with him. Those dark eyes and long black hair that I could see myself carding my fingers through and tighten my fist in as he pounded into me had me weak in the knees and my cock thicken in a lusty haze.

I could imagine his strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist as he held me up, his own cock sliding in and out of me in such a torturous but delicious pace. I whimpered at the thought. My all too observant sister caught onto the noise sound and she raised a perfect eyebrow cynically. I refrained from looking her in the eye as my face heated to a crimson red.

"Why do I have a sudden feeling telling me that you're not being completely honest with me when you say you haven't fallen for anyone?"

I shrank from underneath her penetrating gaze. "I was telling you the truth, Alice," I told her in a small voice. "I haven't fallen for anyone, new or otherwise."

She continued to stare at me, a shimmer of mischief glimmering in her sky blue eyes. "But you have your eye on a hunk of meat," she stated simply.

The fact that I didn't answer immediately was just enough for her.

She squealed in delight as she bounced in her seat, her hands coming together to clap in sync with her bouncing.

"Yay, yay, yay!" she squealed loudly, her excitement peaking.

"Alice?" Carlisle called from upstairs. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just wonderful, Carlisle!" Alice yelled in her trilling voice. She turned back to me, her eyes brighter than ever.

"So, what's his name?" she asked in anticipation. "When did you meet him? Do I know him? What grade is he in? Is he in any of your classes? How gorgeous is he on a scale of one to ten? Ten being butt-ass ugly and one being cream-your-pants-just-by-looking-at-him?"

I stared at my sister with narrowed eyes and brows raised. I shouldn't have expected less from her. She leaned in towards me with a huge expectant grin on her face.

I sighed heavily as I turned to face her fully.

"His name is Jacob Black," I said softly. "He's a new kid in my anatomy class and he's a sophomore. He's Native American."

"Ah," Alice cooed softly. "So he has those dark eyes and caramel skin going for him."

I nodded as Jacob once again floated into my psyche. I groaned weakly as he took on that sexy smirk he always had.

"How sexy," Alice asked with amusement.

"On your scale?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"A definite one."

Alice squealed loudly.

"Alice…," Carlisle called from upstairs again. "Lower your voice, please."

"Sorry!" Alice called back again. She turned back to me with a devilish smirk on her face. "I _have_ to meet this new hunk of meat," she told me. "I have to make sure he's not on asshole like James was." Her face soured at the mention of James.

I shook my head at her. "Alice, I don't think that would be a very good idea."

Alice pouted at that. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm not even sure that he's gay."

"Then ask him," Alice pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head again, mostly in disbelief. How in the hell was I supposed to bring that conversation up?

_Hello, Jacob. I find you extremely mouth watering, so I was wondering, just so that I could get some piece of mind, are you gay? Because I am. So if you are, it would be very nice to know, for I would like you to pound me into your sheets. Now, please make an incision lateral to the chest of the meek._

No.

"I'm not going to ask if he's gay, Alice," I hissed at my sister.

Alice continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, her eyes brightened and a warm smile crossed her face. "Fine," she said in a happy voice. With that, she got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen with an unfathomable expression on her face.

I followed her with wary eyes. Alice just gave up her end of the argument without me threatening to do something drastic. I gulped audibly.

She was planning something.

~b~

It was a few more days after my little talk with Alice, and I still hadn't progressed in my quest to find out Jake's sexual preference. To be bluntly honest, I was too scared to shit to downright ask him anything concerning him liking cock. What if he was a homophobe and he didn't want anything to do with me if he found out that I was gay? I didn't think I could handle that.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everyone packed up as quickly as possible, but I lagged behind. I was too busy watching Jacob pack his things. I watched analytically as his muscled rippled and moved as he bent down to grab his bag from the floor. I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped me.

Jacob glanced over at me, a perfect eyebrow raised in question. I quickly adverted my eyes and started to quickly pack my own things up. I could still feel his dark gaze on me and I felt heat color my cheeks.

"How was your day, Eddie Boy?" he asked me with his signature sexy-ass smirk. He started this little nickname a few weeks ago. I couldn't help but smile every time I heard him utter the endearment.

"Fine," I muttered as I put all of my attention to stuffing my folders in my bag. "Nothing too eventful. _Except the finding your hot ass in the seat next to me_. I smirked at the thought. "And yours?"

"Same old same old," he said quietly. I turned to face him, only to lock my eyes on his dark ones. We stared at each other for the longest moment. My lips parted slightly as I took in his gorgeous face for the thousandth time. His black eyes were clouded with an emotion that I couldn't identify. His hair was up in its usual ponytail, the long strands flowing down his back like a black, silky river. Jacob was about to open his mouth, but a chipper voice cut him off.

"Hi, there!"

I groaned loudly as I glared daggers at my sister. "Alice!" I quipped sharply. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Alice regarded me with a cool glance, her smile still in place. "Emmett wanted me to hunt you down so that we could leave." She turned back to Jacob. "Hi, I'm Alice."

She reached out her tiny hand for Jake to grasp. Her hand all but disappeared as his own hand swallowed hers whole.

"Jake," Jacob introduced with an easy smile.

I watched cautiously as Alice's eyes brightened with recognition, her lips pulling into a devious smirk. I bit my lip as I waited for Alice to do what she planned on doing.

"Ah, so _you're_ the one my brother was talking about," Alice smiled.

"Alice!" I hissed. "Can we not?"

"So you've been talking about me behind my back, Eddie Boy?" Jacob smirked as he turned his attention to me. I gulped loudly as my cock twitched in my pants. He was just too damn sexy for his own damn good.

"Nothing bad," I said quickly. "Just telling her all about my lab partner—"

"Are you gay, Jake?" Alice asked suddenly. My eyes popped out of their sockets as I stared at Alice in shock. What in the freaking hell was wrong with her? You don't just _ask_ people if they were gay or not. That's just not how things are done. I glanced nervously as Jacob. He seemed to be taken aback by my sister as well.

"Alice!" I hissed loudly.

"Alice turned her annoyed gaze onto me. "What?"

"You don't just blurt stuff out like that all free willy nilly. It's extremely rude and uncalled for. I'm sure Jacob's—"

"Yes, I am," Jacob interrupted, his expression calm. "Why do you ask?"

Alice smiled at that and I couldn't keep back a groan of humiliation.

"Because my brother has a huge crush on you and he had difficulties expressing his own desires out loud."

I hid my face from behind my hands, my entire body glowing red from embarrassment. Please, God. Just take me now!

I peeked out from between my fingers at Jacob. He had a huge grin on his face as he grabbed his bag and got out of the seat. He didn't comment on Alice's statement. He just walked to the door with the smile still on his face. As he was about to go, he looked over his shoulder at me and winked. My stomach did a thousand flips, my cheeks still glowing a slight pink.

"See you tomorrow, Eddie Boy," he said and then he walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone, I smacked my sister on the arm with the back of my hand. "What the _fuck_, Alice?" I growled. "What was that all about?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Well, how are you supposed to know if he's gay if you're not even going to ask?"

My lip curled over slightly. "I was going to ask in a more subtle way."

Alice snorted loudly at that. "And how well was that working out for you?"

I didn't respond. I just grabbed my bag from the table and walked towards the door, leaving Alice behind me. "I swear, Alice," I threatened without looking at her. "I am _never_ you anything ever again!"

Alice's trilling laughter followed me out the door.

~b~

After Alice's little conversation with Jacob, he had yet to speak one word to me. That was two weeks ago. Jake hasn't even looked at me. I found myself falling into a sort of depression. Emmett has tried to cheer me up with his teasing, but gave that up quickly when I wasn't responding the way he wanted. Esme and Carlisle were starting to worry about me, but I assured them that I would get over it soon. I found myself hanging out with Jasper more, but only because he always seemed to know how to calm me down like none other.

It wasn't until the Tuesday after the two Jacob-less weeks that he finally talked to me. It was at my locker, two periods before anatomy. I closed my locker to find him standing behind the door.

I was about to open my mouth to apologize for my sister's brazen words, but he beat me to the punch.

"If I told you to remain calm in anatomy today, would you do it?"

I stared at him with confused eyes. What the hell was he talking about? I was about to ask that very question, but he stopped me again.

"Just answer the question," he stated firmly. He was leaning one shoulder on the rows of lockers, his hands stuffed inside his jeans pockets. He was staring at me with such an intense gaze, that I thought he could literally see right through me.

I bit my lip as I tried to make sense of his words. I watched with slightly amused eyes as his black orbs latched onto my lip, his gaze still intense.

"It depends on what you plan on doing," I hedged.

Jacob sighed heavily, his hot breath fanning over my face. I couldn't help the shiver that passed through me. It was like a reflex.

"Just yes or no," he pleaded softly. His eyes switched back to mine, his gaze so much like a begging puppy. It was fucking adorable.

I hesitated a little bit, still wondering what Jake was planning. "Yes," I finally conceded.

Jacob's smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Great," he practically purred. Without another word said, he walked away from me towards his own class, leaving me wondering what was going to happen in anatomy today.

~b~

I was understandably nervous as I walked into anatomy. I spotted Jacob hunched over some piece of paper, seemingly absorbed in his work. I walked casually to my seat. I glanced over to find him doing some math work. I slowly eased into my seat. Jacob didn't glance at me twice as Mr. Meastas called the class to order. He pulled a large television on a black cart to the center of the room in front of the tables.

I smiled slightly. I loved movie days. I get to sit back and do nothing. The teacher popped the VHS into the player and asked one of the students to turn off the lights. Immediately, the room was shrouded in darkness except for the light glow that the television gave off.

Everyone grew silent as the movie played. I was also paying attention to the screen until Jacob pushed a notebook in front of me. The glowing light from the movie was just enough to let me read his words.

_You said you'd remain calm, right?_

I glanced sideways at him, but his eyes were on the TV. I picked up my pencil and wrote down my answer and shoved the notebook back.

_It depends on what you're going to do_

Jacob chuckled before he responded.

_Just trust me on this. I __know__ you'll like;)_

I shivered slightly before I answered back.

_I don't know…_

Jake sighed heavily.

_PLEASE__! I really want to do it_

I read his words over a few times, deciding on whether or not to let him do what he wanted. I glanced back over at him with a skeptic face. He was watching me with pleading eyes, once again looking like a begging puppy.

"Please," he mouthed, his eyes deeply furrowed.

I debated it for another minute before mouthing back, "Fine."

The smile I got back was priceless and my stomach did flips again. Jacob looked back towards the television. I watched him for a minute, waiting for him to do something. When nothing out of the ordinary happened, I turned back to the center of the room.

I jumped about ten feet in the air when I felt his heavy hand on my thigh. I looked down at it frantically as it just rested there. I moved my eyes back to Jake, but he was still watching the movie. I swallowed heavily before returning my attention to the film, trying desperately to ignore his hand and the reaction it caused in my body.

A few minutes later, I felt his hand move slowly towards my crotch. I jumped again before turning sharply to Jake.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I whispered harshly. But I didn't remove his hand from me.

Jake just looked at me with a cool gaze. He didn't respond back. He only started to rub me back and forth. I arched involuntarily into his touch, a light gasp falling from my lips. My cock responded greedily to his ministrations. It hardened more quickly than it ever has, spurred on by Jacob's actions.

This was wrong. I needed to stop this before it went any further. We were in the middle of class, for God's sake! Anyone could see what we were doing.

I gritted my teeth as I growled at Jake. "Stop," I muttered lowly.

All he did was his notebook and start writing something, his hand not relenting its touch. I stared at him in disbelief. How was he able to write when he was doing _this_ to me? When he was done, he handed the pad to me.

_I thought you said you would remain calm, Eddie Boy_

I groaned softly as he rubbed me harder. I grasped my pencil in a firm hold and scrawled my own word—which came out blocky and scratchy and took twice as long to write—and threw it at him.

_I didn't know that you had __this __in mind!_

Jake rolled his eyes.

_Well, if you don't like it so much, then why don't you remove my hand? I promise I won't put it back_

I whimpered at that. Even though I knew that this was wrong, I couldn't give up something that just felt too damn good. After a few moments, I shook my head, telling him that I didn't want this to stop. Jacob grabbed the notepad again and wrote something underneath his original words.

_Hold on, baby boy. It's going to be a bumpy ride_

I whined loudly at the extra endearment. Some of the students looked back at us before turning around in boredom. I held my breath as Jake slowly unzipped my pants. I tried to keep as quiet as possible. That flew out the window, though, when Jacob finally reached to my leaking cock. I gasped loudly and all eyes turned to me.

"Everything all right back there, Edward?" Mr. Meastas asked from the front of the room.

I nodded my head quickly. "Uh huh."

As soon as everyone turned their attention away from us, Jacob grasped my cock between his large and oh-so warm hands and started to pump me slowly, leisurely. I twitched pathetically in his hands. It's been too long since my dick has felt hands that weren't my own. It was a little refreshing. And it felt so good.

Jake smiled as he swiped his large thumb over the sensitive head, gathering the precum he found there and smearing it the best he could down the shaft. My breathing was labored as I clenched my fingers around the table, trying desperately to hold on to this earth as Jacob's hand pushed me higher and higher with each pump.

A deep chuckle resounded from my right and I almost creamed my self right then and there. Jake pushed the pad towards me again.

_Do you want me to stop now, Eddie Boy?_

I didn't bother to pick up my pencil, knowing that my handwriting would be too sloppy to read.

"No," I whispered with my eyes closed. I shook my head to emphasize my answer. "No."

Another chuckled caused my hips to buck on their own accord. I nearly cried out when he swiped his thumbnail into my slit. I couldn't take much more of this if he continued. I was going to explode. I could already feel the heated coil in the pit of my stomach tightening, just waiting for the explosion of pleasure and release of tension.

Jacob seemed to sense this as he stroked me harder and rougher. I felt him lean in closer to me so that his lips were right next to my ear. I shivered harshly and my rapid breaths turned into short pants of air.

His warm tongue traced the outer shell of my ear. Another shiver escaped me. Suddenly, his husky voice laden with lust filled my ear.

"Cum, Edward. I want to see you cum."

How could I resist a demand like that? I barely missed escaping any noises as my essence shot out onto his awaiting hand. My body convulsed and seized as I rode out the waves of rapture. My hips lifted off of my seat for a moment or two before collapsing back down. My head was spinning with the high of an orgasm. My cock twitched and then softened in Jake's hand. The selfish bastard got his fill of pleasure today.

As soon as I was calmed down from my orgasm, I looked towards Jake. His eyes were on me as he wiped his hand off on a few sheets of blank paper. What he didn't get off, he wiped clean with his mouth. My cock twitched as I took in the image of him taking down my semen. His eyes closed in desire as a light groan slid from deep within his chest. His eyes opened back up to look at me. We stared at each other for the longest time, lost in pleasure.

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing both of us to jump out of our seat. I quickly zipped myself back up when the lights were turned back on. Jake took a second to look at me before packing his things. He didn't say one words as he crumpled up the pieces of paper that had my cum on it into a ball. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the door, throwing the ball of paper into the trash and leaving me behind with my eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.

I tried to collect myself as I grabbed my things, my head spinning from what just happened.

_What the hell was that?_

**So, what did you guys think? Remember that this is my first "lemon" so I'm just a rookie at this kind of stuff. I would love feedback, though:) And I'll will have the second chapter up if I get some good feedback, so please REVIEW!**


	2. Final Project

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! Seventeen pages and 6,943 words later and it's 12 at night! I am so sorry for the long wait for Anatomy. Life just has an annoying little habit of getting in the way of things…**

**Yes, this story has my first full on slash/lemon scene. It does take a little bit to get it, but I think a good story should have a good build up to the awaited parts. I thoroughly like what I've written and I hope you guys do too. I also focused a little more on the emotions and feelings between Jake and Edward instead of the smuttiness. Also, this is my first story that is completely in Edward's POV. Wow, there's a lot of firsts here;) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Final Project

Jacob hasn't regarded me in any way, shape, or form after our little adventurous incident. I was starting to wonder if he regretted it. I really hoped not.

If I were to be completely honest with myself, I liked it. Well, okay, I didn't like it.

I fucking loved it.

I replayed it over and over again in my head every night and every time I was alone. I couldn't help it. It was just too irresistible of an image. Even as I thought about it now, Jacob's hot hand wrapped tightly around me, pumping me to oblivion, I came harder than ever.

But, like when he first arrived, we didn't talk. He never even looked at me. I felt like I was going deeper and deeper into the depression that I was suffering before. I was currently in my room when Alice barged in with a small black box clenched in her tiny fist, a determined expression on her face. I glanced at her from over my book, my eyebrow raised in confusion.

She regarded me coolly before turning back and closing my door and locking it. She slowly turned her head and the evil smile I got back was enough to make a slight chill go up my spine. I calmly put my book down and smoothed down the back cover, my eyes tracing my hand.

"Um, Alice," I muttered, seeming a little freaked out. "What are you doing?"

Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest, a small scowl now present on her face.

"I _know_ something is up, Edward. And I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me _exactly_ what's going on."

My eyes narrowed at the threat. "I'll scream for Carlisle," I warned her.

The evil smile returned. "Edward, you wouldn't do that. Because I am not below pinning you down and practicing my make-up skills on you." With that, Alice held up the black box for me to see. She swung it around lightly, taunting me. "So, by all means, big brother, scream for help."

I curled my lip over as I regarded her with narrowed eyes. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I relented.

Alice smirked in victory as she hurried over to my bed. She placed the damned make-up box between us before sitting Indian-style on my bed, a large smile on her face.

"What the hell is going on Edward?" she asked with analytical eyes. "You were doing just fine a few weeks ago and then all of a sudden you're all gloomy and depressed."

I sighed heavily. "I thought I told you that I wasn't telling you anything anymore," I reminded her.

Alice merely smirked as she pointed to the black box. I rolled my eyes but explained.

"Jacob won't talk to me," I muttered in a low voice. I winced at my words. I sounded like a prepubescent girl whose first crush won't give her attention.

Alice shrugged lightly. "Not to be a bitch, Edward, but isn't that what he was doing before?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, but this is different," I hesitated. "Something…happened between us in class…,"

Alice nodded as she encouraged me to continue. "And that was…?"

I gnawed on my lower lip as I hesitated a little. I couldn't believe how embarrassed I was. I could already feel my body heating up with a red blush. How the hell was I supposed to tell my little sister—suffice it to say that she was a few months younger—that my fuck-hot crush jacked me off in the middle of class?

I groaned loudly as I buried my face in my hands, trying in vain to hide my humiliation. "Jacob jerked me off in anatomy, all right?" I rushed out, the words seeming fast on my tongue.

There was a long moment of silence that followed. I whined weakly as I peeked through the cracks of my fingers to see her reaction. Her face was completely blank as her eyes turned wide and her mouth turned into a perfect _O_.

It was a few more moments of complete silence until I started to twitch uncomfortably. God, could this get anymore awkward?

"Alice?" I called out tentatively. "Are you still with me?"

It was another moment before Alice let out a loud laugh. I jumped at the sudden sound, my own eyes flying wide in surprise.

"Oh, my God!" she shrieked loudly. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking! I mean…really? That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever heard!"

"Alice!" I yelled, half in surprise from her words and half to warn her to keep it down. "Will you lower your voice just slightly before the entire family finds out?"

Alice giggled manically before obeying my wish. "Sorry," she giggled.

"And what the hell do you mean that that's got to be the hottest thing you've ever heard?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, two guys getting it on is one of the hottest things any woman could ask for. If you went around asking women if they thought guy-on-guy action is the sexiest thing ever, I guarantee that, like, ninety-eight percent of women would say hell yeah!"

I shook my head at this bit of news. "Okay, put that aside…now Jake won't even look at me. He hasn't talked to me ever since we did…_that_ and he won't even acknowledge that I'm even alive." I sighed heavily. "I'm starting to think that he's regretting what he did, even though he begged me not to freak out."

I glanced at Alice's face, trying to piece together what she could possibly be thinking. I thought she would be pissed when she found out Jake hasn't treated me like I sat next to him every single day in class. Hell, I was expecting her to starting stomping around and through anything she could get her hands on across the room. But she remained utterly calm and quiet, something that just wasn't Alice.

Finally, Alice spoke her thoughts. "I don't think she regrets doing what he did to you, Edward," she spoke slowly, concise.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

Alice licked her lips as she sat straighter on the bed, a sign that she was thoroughly thinking through her words. "Okay, tell me how all of this happened." She said quickly as the corners of her lips twitched. "_Exactly_ how everything happened with no details spared."

I rolled my eyes but complied with her demand.

"Okay, he never talked to me after you decided to interfere with my plan," I hissed, shooting her a light snarl before continuing. "But one day while I was at my locker, he walked up and asked me if I would remain calm in anatomy that day. He wouldn't tell me what he was planning on doing, though. So I agreed to remain calm and he walked away without another word being said."

Alice nodded. When I stopped talking, she rotated her hands in a circle with a smile on her face. "Uh huh…and…?"

"So when I walked into anatomy, he was sitting at the table doing some math homework and he never looked at me even once. Since we were watching a movie that day, the lights were off and everyone was focused on the TV."

I sighed heavily, getting to the juiciest and most thrilling part. "He passed me his notebook. Inside he asked if I was still going to remain calm. I passed back to him that I would. He didn't do anything for a few minutes so I went back to watching the movie because I thought he had chickened out on whatever he was going to do. Then I felt his hand on my thigh."

Alice smiled brightly as she leaned in closer, her expression unreadable, but I could tell that she was excited.

"I let it go because he was watching the movie and he didn't seem interested in what he was doing. But after a moment, I felt his hand creeping towards my crotch."

Alice nodded fervently at me.

"I asked him what he was doing, but he wouldn't answer me. And then…and then…well…he sort off…jerked…me…off. And before you start yelling at me, I am _not_ going into detail about how it was done. You are still my little sister no matter what information we share."

Alice stared at me like I just ran over her puppy and then stole something precious and dear to her. She huffed and folded her arms into her chest, a pout on her slender face.

"You just need to know that after he was done, he wiped his hand on a few blank sheets of paper and walked out the door without looking back."

It was silent for a while before Alice spoke up, her tone steady and strong.

"I don't think he regrets doing that, Edward. I think he thinks that _you_ regret it and that's why he hasn't said anything. You just need to tell him that you don't regret it."

I rolled my eyes but she decided to ignore the gesture.

"And you need to catch his attention," Alice smirked. "And I know just the way to do it."

"And how's that?" I asked, dubious.

"Two simple words, Eddie Boy. Shopping. Spree."

I opened my mouth to object, but she held her tiny hand up, her eyes taking on a sinisterly eerie gleam.

"Before you object, I just want to remind you about that whole James ordeal; you promised you would come with me if I left that sorry ass alone. I'm cashing in on your promise. And if you object…" She trailed off as she pointed to the little black box sitting on the bed between us.

I whined low in my throat but relented to her wishes. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

"Okay, Alice," I sighed heavily in resignation. "I'll go shopping with you."

Alice shrieked happily as she jumped off the bed. I almost smiled at her festive expression. "Yeah! Thank you, Edward! You have no idea how happy I am right now." She leaned down to peck me quickly on the cheek. "We're leaving tomorrow morning at eight." She gave me a stern look-over. "And you better be ready to go by that time." With that being said, she pranced out of my room, a happy perkiness to her step.

I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled nonetheless. My eyes caught on the small makeup box still sitting idly on my comforter.

"Wait! Alice!" I called after her as I lifted the box up by the plastic handle. No response was made to my call. I groaned as I threw the box to the floor. Instead of a dull _thunk_ like I expected the box to make, it clattered lightly to the carpeted floor like it was hallow. Puzzled, I got up to inspect it. I grabbed it by the handle again and swung it between my pointer finger and thumb, expecting the sound of cosmetic tools to collide into the walls of the box. I heard nothing. Slowly, I unclipped the latch to open it. Inside, there was nothing inside but I folded piece of paper. I dropped the box as I unfolded the sheet and read the words that were written in Alice's fancy lettering.

_Sorry, Edward, but I had to make you talk somehow. You can keep the box if you'd like_.  
><em>PS: Have I told you how much I love you?<em>

I gasped as I looked to my doorway again, even though there was no one there.

"What a sneaky little rat," I muttered as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. A few seconds later, Alice's trilling laughter filled the house.

~b~

I didn't know how I made it, but by the sheer grace of God, I was able to withstand the grueling five-hour shopping trip. It was Alice that took on the duty of deicing where we went and what we bought. That was totally fine by me. I had to admit, though. Alice had an impeccable taste of fashion and what was hot. She picked out a few outfits for me that I had to admit were damn sexy. She ordered me to where at least one on Monday to perk up Jake's interest.

Which was why I was walking towards my anatomy class this very moment with a determined expression on my face. I was dressed the best clothes that Alice bought for me. I had on tight, low-riding faded jeans that hugged my ass just right. The thighs were slightly ripped. My shirt was a tight fitting black shirt with tribal designs printed in red. I thought the shirt looked cool because I thought the designs looked like claw marks were carved into my chest and abdomen. My hair was a wild mess of bronze strands sticking out all over the place. But it didn't like messy. No, it looked like I've just got done with a nice fuck. I smirked arrogantly as a few people turned their heads to look at me. I looked damned good.

My arrogance left, however, when I spotted Jacob at our table. He was too busy reading a book to notice me. I smiled softly as I noticed his own apparel.

He had on light blue jeans that were ripped widely at the knees. He had on a white wife beater with a red buttoned over shirt on top. He left the over shirt unbuttoned so that I could see his beautifully defined chest and tight stomach through the thin material of his muscle shirt. The sides of his hair was pulled back by a rubber band, the remaining strands falling down his back like a pool of silky ink stained on a white backdrop. I wondered vaguely what he would look like with all if it done and free of any elastic prison. His dark eyes were cast down as he concentrated on the book was reading. I could see his long lashes fluttering and brushing his cheek every time he blinked. His full lips were parted slightly and barely moving, like he was saying the words softly to himself. I groaned weakly as my cock took immediate interest in what my eyes were seeing.

I quickly made my way to the table before the bell rang.

"Hello," he said without looking up from the book.

I glanced around me to see if there was anyone standing around me.

"I'm talking to you, if you didn't notice," he said with a trace of a smirk on the corners of his lips.

I rolled my eyes as I took my seat, not returning his greeting.

"You giving me the cold shoulder now?" he asked me. He still hasn't glanced up from the book to look me in the eye.

"Like you gave me all last week?" I spit back, my eyes on the teacher in front of the room.

"Oh, ouch," he whispered as he finally looked up at me from the corner of his eyes. The ghost of a smirk was now present on his pink lips. I tried to hide my satisfaction as his eyes roamed all over my body. I watched with pleasure as he bit his bottom lip seemingly unconsciously.

"I'm just returning the favor," I muttered as I turned back to the teacher. I watched from my peripherals as he opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Meastas interrupted him.

"As you guys may very well know, the school year is coming to a close—"

He was interrupted by the seniors howling out in delight and clapping hands with each other.

"Alright, settle down," Mr. Meastas warned. "With the conclusion of the school year, comes the beginning of finals. You each will be assigned a partner to work with on the final project, which will be eighty percent of your grade. Now since we've gone over every body system this year, it's obvious that we are going to work on the one system we haven't done yet this year, the reproductive system."

A few giggles were dispersed throughout the room as others shuffled in their seats in embarrassment. I remained perfectly still as did the body beside me.

"You and your partner will choose between the female reproductive system and the male reproductive system. You will go over the individual parts, their functions, and any other extra information you may find." He turned towards his desk to pick up a stack of stapled pieces of paper. "Your partners will be your table buddies. I'm going to pass out the rubric and requirements for this project."

As he started going around placing two stacks of paper on each desk, I turned slowly towards my project partner. He was watching me with dark eyes that seemed blacker than normal. His lips were parted as he took in deep ragged breaths. His eyes were so dark and wild with some type of emotion tossing inside his black orbs. His hands were clenched into large fists at his side and it looked like he was trying to restrain himself from doing something rash.

"What do you want to do?" I asked in a weak voice, my arrogance gone from my voice and face.

"You choose," he growled out and I barely caught myself from groaning at his tone. It sounded so…_dominating_. I shivered slightly at the thought.

"Um, how about the male reproductive system?" I asked as I tried to avoid his piercing gaze. "Pussy scares the crap out of me."

I got a low husky chuckle in response. My dick almost burst through my jeans at the sound.

"Okay," he said as his gaze softened into the more familiar look. "It makes sense to work with what we already have."

Did I sense a double meaning to his words?

"Why don't you come over to my house after school so that we can get a head start on the project?"

My heart almost jumped into my thought. Was he asking me out on some sort of date? Was I reading too much into this? I nodded meekly in reply to his invitation because I knew my voice would betray my true feelings.

~b~

When the bell rang, I quickly got to my feet and packed my things, eager to get to his place as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Edward?" Jake's voice called out softly. I looked over my shoulder to see him pushing a ripped piece of paper in my direction. 'There's my address to my house. I'll see you in a little bit," he smiled and then walked away with his bag slung over one shoulder.

I gently grabbed the paper between my fingers and unfolded it. On it, as promised, was an address, but below that was a cell phone number. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face even if I tried. Below the number was a simple sentence, but it was enough to male my already hard cock jump and throb.

_Can't wait for you to cum over_.

Cum?

_Cum_?

That had to be a mistake. He meant _come_ not _cum_ right?

"Edward!"

I jumped at the sound of my name. I watched with narrowed eyes as Alice popped up beside my table, a smile on her happy face.

"Are you ready to go? Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are already in the car."

I smirked as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Actually, Alice," I said as I walked out of the room with the little pixie on my heels. "I was hoping to go over to Jake's place after school. We have a project to work on together."

Alice tugged on my bag to make me stop and turn around. She had a huge relieved look on her pixie face with a hint of smugness.

"He's talking to you now?" she asked with bated breath.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Right after out shopping trip?" she asked with a raised brow, a smirk on her lips.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the school entrance. "I'm sure it wasn't because we went shopping for new clothes, Allie," I told her as I pushed my way through the metal doors. I spotted Rose's BMW convertible with everyone in it already.

"But it played a factor," Alice chirped happily next to Jasper in the backseat. I got in on the other side of her.

"Rose," Alice said as she leaned forward to speak to Rosalie, who was in the driver's seat. "Edward needs to work with a partner on an anatomy project, so would you be so kind as to drive towards Jacob's house?"

"I need the address," Rose muttered as she turned on her GPS. Alice looked over her shoulder at me expectantly. I pulled the paper out and ripped the top half off and handed it to Rosalie. There was no need for the family to see what else was written.

But, of course, Alice was too curious for her own good. She snatched the slip of paper from my hand like lightening. I gasped loudly as I tried to get it back.

"Alice!" I reprimanded sharply as I lunged across her to get the paper. I watched in horror as she quickly read over what was said, a loud squeal of excitement following. She quickly handed it to Jasper as she tried to hold me back from jumping into his lap to snatch it away from him. I almost had it, but Jasper's long limbs reached out and handed it to a grinning Emmett. Jasper turned to me with a grin on his tan face.

"Eddie Boy," he whistled lowly.

I whined as Emmett read what Jake wrote. A moment later, Emmett's loud guffaw shook the inside of Rose's car. He finally handed it to me, which I quickly snatched up and placed it in the pocket opposite of Alice, but I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't below reaching over and gabbing it again.

"Edward," Emmett chastised mockingly with a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. "Are you sure you're going to study or are you going to _study_?" he asked as he raised both his brows suggestively.

I looked at him with a bewildered expression. "What in the hell does the even mean?"

"Oh, you know," Emmett nodded slowly as he smiled at me.

I shook my head. "No. No I don't," I replied.

"He means," Jasper chimed in with a wide grin. "Are you going to brush the surface of this anatomy project or are you going to get down and _personal_ with the subject?"

I blushed deeply as I turned my face away from them to look at the rapidly passing scenery outside my window.

"C'mon, you guys," I muttered softly without making any eye contact with any of them. "He obviously made a mistake. He might have been thinking of something else when he wrote that."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "And I was sure you were the star in those thoughts."

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at that. I didn't respond as I pretended to be fascinated by the passing trees.

"Just out of curiosity," Rosalie murmured quietly. "What kind of project are you working on?"

I tried to hide myself as best I could in my little corner. "The male reproductive system," I rumbled lowly. I rolled my eyes at Jasper's and Emmett's guffawing and Alice's shrilling laughter.

~b~

"Have fun!" Alice called as the car pulled away from the little red house. I waved them off as I made my way to the front door. The house wasn't big. It looked to be like a simple, red, one story house that a couple could comfortably live in. I knocked on the door swiftly and awaited Jake's smiling face.

When the door opened, I was surprised to see an older man in a wheelchair. I was stunned at the resemblance this man had with Jacob. He looked to be an older version of him. It had to be his father. Just like Jacob, he had long raven black hair that were put up in twin sets of braided pigtails that ran down past his ears and stopped at the middle of his chest. He had kind and generous eyes that were the exact same hue as Jacob's

"Can I help you?" the man rumbled deep in his chest.

"Hi," I uttered. "Is Jacob here? We're supposed to be working on a project together."

The man nodded as he held out a hand. "You must be Edward. I'm Billy, Jake's father."

I shook his hand in greeting.

"Jake's out in the garage. If you follow that rock path over there, it'll lead you to him."

I nodded my thank you and made my way to the garage. As promised, I spotted Jake bent over the hood of a car. Gone was his red over shirt, so his torso was only obstructed by the thin lining of his wife beater. His back was to me, so I could see the well defined muscles twitch and move underneath the tanned skin as he worked diligently with a wrench in his hand.

I was completely motionless as I watched his body move with an elegance the belied his physique. I started to pant as my eyes slipped down to his ass. His jeans were just barely clinging to his hip, the white band of his boxer briefs peeking out for all to see. I watched breathlessly as he straightened and grabbed the end of his shirt to wipe sweat off of his forehead. I whimpered as I looked at his bare stomach, a well defined six-pack evident in his skin. My eyes trailed down from his navel to the perfect looking 'V' of his hip indents. He was fucking perfect.

Jake turned around at the sound of the noise that escaped my throat. I whined again as his sexy ass smile graced his lips.

"Hey, you came," he said in a gruff voice and I swear my semi turned into a full blown hard on in a second. I couldn't help but detect another double meaning to his words.

I cleared my throat as I walked further into the garage. "Yeah. I didn't know you worked on cars," I said, wanting to change the subject to something less sexually. It didn't work, though. I found out a while ago from James that a guy that worked on cars was a complete turn on. I knew shit about automobiles and the workings of them. Rose was the mechanic of the family.

"Yep," Jake nodded. "Cars are my one true love. I live and breathe engines."

I nodded again, not able to trust my voice.

We stood still for a while, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"So are you ready for the project?" I offered to avoid the awkward silence.

"Actually," Jake murmured quietly as he slowly walked towards me. His eyes were hidden beneath his dark lashes, but I could clearly see the emotions rolling inside them like earlier. "I wasn't planning on working on the project at all."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Jacob slowly stalked forwards like a predator intent on capturing its prey. Needless to say, I was the prey.

"I invited you over here so that I could be closer to you Edward," Jake whispered.

I shook my head as my brows furrowed. "I don't understand."

"Edward," he began. "You have been on my mind ever since the first day I met you. You're constantly starring in my dreams and fantasies. Not a day goes by when you aren't in my thoughts in some way. I want you Edward."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was I hearing correctly? He thought of me constantly just like I for him? Was that possible? I damn near hoped so.

"If you want me, then why have you given me the cold shoulder the majority of the time we've known each other?" I asked him.

"Because I was afraid that if I looked at you or talked to you, I would pounce on you right then and there in front of the entire anatomy class."

I shivered violently at his words.

"When you let me jerk you off in the middle of class…" He trailed off his he groaned loudly in his throat. "You made me the happiest person in the world when you allowed me the privilege of seeing you cum. I was just about to cream myself just watching your facial expression as you reached your climax. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life and I have always hoped to be able to see it again soon."

My head spun at his confession. This couldn't possibly be real. It had to be some kind of dream that the universe decided to play on me. Jake stepped closer so that we were barely an inch away from each other, our chest just hardly touching. He slowly bright his fingertips to my cheek. When I didn't pull back, he slid his fingers of my skin in random patterns, his touching leaving a fiery trail wherever they went. I took in a shuddering breath as I tried to calm down my frazzled nerves and out of control hormones.

"You…you mean…you want to…," I stuttered as my brain still tried to process his words comprehensively.

Jake nodded in affirmation. "Yes," he whispered. "I want to be inside you, Edward. Please, I need to _feel_ you. I'll understand if you don't want to, though," he suddenly backtracked. "We could wait for this to happen. Or it doesn't even have to happen. We could just—"

I cut him off with a harsh kiss on the lips. I didn't want to hear him speak anymore, I just wanted to feel.

And feel I did.

Jake's hands were all over me as his mouth dominated mine. I whimpered into the rough kiss. I loved it when my guys took over things. It should them to be a true man in my opinion. And I fucking loved that.

The kiss parted as Jake pulled away from me forcefully, his hands hard on my hips. I groaned as I tried to get back to the warmth of his mouth, but he held me back.

"Edward," he gasped. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"_Yes_," I hissed at him. "Please…"

A low rumble resembling a growl left his chest as he pulled us both down on a blanket that had tools neatly laid out over it. With a lust filled snarl, he shoved the tools away, scattering them with one blow of his arm. He pulled me underneath him and ravished my mouth again. Sloppily, we tried to pull our clothes off. It seemed to take a lifetime, but we were both fully nude and exposed completely to each other. I smiled as I pulled the rubber band from Jake's hair. I watched as the freed strands cascaded down his shoulder and back. I fisted the black strands in both my hands, liking the look of his hair down. Jake pushed himself to his hands as his eyes trailed down my body. He leaned on one hand as the other trailed from my cheek down to my throat and finally to my quivering stomach.

"So beautiful," he murmured so softly it sounded like he was saying it to himself. I shook my head in disagreement. I trailed the pads of my fingertips from the strong curve of his jaw to his chest and then to his own stomach, the hard muscles underneath contracting under my touch.

"No, you're beautiful."

Jake shook his head but leaned down to kiss me. It was less aggressive, but the passion was still tangible through the lip lock. I grew lightheaded as he slowly pulled away from my mouth to trail down my throat. I whimpered as his lips locked around a pink nipple and gently sucked. I arched into his mouth, small mewling noises leaving my lips as his other hand played with the other nipple. After a minute or two, he switched so that my other nipple could receive the same oral treatment as its twin.

I couldn't take it anymore. The heat was building up too quickly. I nodded him somewhere more important. Somewhere to have his tongue lavishing it in its wet riches. I moaned as he moved lower down my body, his teeth lightly scraping down my school as he dipped his tongue into my navel. I gasped loudly as he lapped it like a kitten would to a saucer of milk. I clawed at his strong back as the feeling I received back from his wet appendage.

"Jake," I whined his name. "Please, I need you…"

I felt his hot breath as he chuckled silently, but he moved lower according to my wishes. He kissed a trail from one end of my hips to the other, his lips just barely touching my heated skin. I groaned in frustration. He slowly mover lower to where I was aching for him.

He didn't take me in his mouth like I expected, but he nuzzled my erection like a puppy. I almost giggled at that analogy.

He moved lower and lower until his hot pants were brushing against my quivering pucker. I moaned sweetly and arched my hips in his direction. There was a total moments of silence and stillness, albeit our harsh breathing and my trembling legs.

I jumped violently when I felt his warm tongue press against my entrance. Jake couldn't hold back a laugh as he forced my hips back down. I whimpered as he assaulted my shaking hole.

"Jake…fuck…please…don't stop," I muttered in unfinished sentences.

"Tell me something," Jake spoke up from between my ass cheeks. "Are you a virgin, Edward?"

I blushed a deep crimson, thankful that he was hidden between my legs. "Well, I've both given and received a few handjobs and blowjobs here and there, but I've never had anything stuck up my ass before."

Jake shot to his hands at this. I looked at him innocently, wondering why he had a perplexed look on his face.

"You mean I'll be your first?" he asked for clarification.

I nodded in response.

The smile I got back was enough to make my already weak bones turn into jelly. He leaned forward to kiss my softly on the lips.

"I am so honored to be your first, baby," he whispered against my parted mouth. I took in a deep shuddering breath.

"And hopefully my only," I whispered softly.

He smiled against my mouth. "And yes. Your only."

My mouth broke into a blissful grin of its own. With one more chaste kiss, he returned to his position between legs and continued rimming me like his life depended on it. I withed in ecstasy as he worked his wet muscle over me.

"I'm going to prep you now, baby," he whispered against my ass. "It's going to hurt a little."

I nodded. "I'm ready."

He returned to my mouth as he pushed a finger into my tight entrance. I whined into his mouth as he slowly pushed his appendage deeper into me.

"Try to relax, Edward," Jake groaned against my lips. "You're too tense right now."

I tried to do what he said, but it was difficult. He tried to capture my attention with a heated kiss as he pushed another finger into me. I whimpered as a few tears sprang to my eyes. Damn that burned!

"It's going to feel good soon, baby boy. I promise you."

I nodded as I clenched my eyes shut as he pulled in a third finger into my tight entrance. He thrust them slowly in and out of me as my walls stretched to accommodate his think fingers. When the burning feeling was just becoming bearable, he pulled away from my mouth and trailed light kisses to my ear.

"Are you ready for me, baby boy?" he asked in a voice that was dripping with lust and desire. I nodded vehemently as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me with a satisfying _pop_. I groaned in sorrow at the loss.

Suddenly, something thicker and hotter was waiting outside my contracting hole. I gulped audibly because I knew exactly what was coming next.

"Take a deep breath fro me, Edward," Jacob spoke in a whisper. "And then slowly breathe out."

I took in a trembling breath in through the mouth and slowly let it out through my nose. I felt Jake push his hips forwards as the bulbous head of his cock breached the resisting ring of muscle. My breathing hitched as the first half inch slid inside me.

"Breathe," Jacob reminded me and I did so.

God, it hurt. I wasn't going to lie. But underlying that pain was the unmistakable sense of pleasure. I panted weakly at that feeling, wanting to focus on the pleasure instead of pain.

"That's right, baby. Swallow me up like a fat kid at a cake factory."

I moaned out at his words. Jake was too damn sexy for his own good.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was finally seated fully inside me. I let the breath I wasn't aware I was even holding out in a gush of wind.

"How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes to see a concerned looking Jacob looking down at me with furrowed eyes. I shifted slightly underneath him, winching faintly at the twinge of pain that shot up my spine to the top of my neck.

"Jake…" I breathed.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Could you please move your ass?"

Jacob laughed as he pulled his hips back and then snapped them forwards. I gasped loudly and arched my back at the sensation. The pain was powerful, I wasn't going to lie, but the pleasure was indescribable. I felt fire running through every vein and artery I owned. I moaned at the feeling of heat starting its slow coil in my stomach.

"How was that?" Jacob asked.

I looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He looked like he was holding himself back from totally thrusting me into oblivion in a harsh and merciless way. His eyes were blacker than black and his hair was disheveled. His cheeks were flushed red with arousal. He looked utterly beautiful.

"Do it again," I murmured."But this time, don't stop."

Jacob nodded as he pulled in and out of me in gentle but firm thrusts. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as pleasure slowly took over pain. Everything was starting to became too much. The heated coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter, threatening to explode if I didn't do something about.

I gasped again as Jake hit a pleasure spot that made white dots dance behind my eyes.

"Do that again," I moaned out to him.

He complied with two rapid thrusts, each of them hitting that sweet spot inside me.

"What is that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's called your prostate, baby," Jacob answered my question with a low groan. I could tell he was close. Hi hands tightened their hold on my hips has his thrusts increased in tempo.

"Mmm, I like it," I moaned as he kept hitting my prostate.

Jacob leaned in to brush his lips with mine. "I know you do, baby boy. Trust me, I know."

I whined loudly as he grasped my neglected cock in his large fist and pumped me in time with his rapid thrusts. I groaned as he pushed harder, practically forcing me to cum.

"Edward, baby, please," he whispered in a rough voice. "Let me see you cum again. I _need_ to see it. Please, give me that privilege."

He swiped the pad of his thumb over my slit and my hips jerked involuntarily. And just like that , I was falling off of the edge that he worked me up to. With a choked scream, I cried Jake's name. I came harshly in his hand, my entire body convulsing as the coil released the built up tension in my body. I sobbed in elation as I rode the pleasurable waves of my orgasm.

Jake wasn't far behind me. With a loud moan of his own, he shot his load into my constricting hole, milking him of everything he had. He jerked as he rode his own high. I watched with a lazy smile as the look of pure rapture erupted onto his tan features.

Slowly, he lowered himself on top of me, both of us out of breath. We waited in silence together for each of us to gather our bearings. When we did, Jake slowly pulled out of me. I frowned at the loss of the fullness that filled me. He flopped onto his side as he pulled me against his bare chest, his arms encircling my waist. I tried to control my breathing as he lightly kissed the back of my neck. We were silent for a few minutes, both of us enjoying out post-orgasmic high together.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake whispered against me ear.

I stared at the wall directly across from us, a smile on my face as I leaned into his touch.

"We really need to start on our anatomy project," I muttered.

I heard the deep rumblings of his laugh and I couldn't help but join him.

**There it is people. I really hope I did well. I tend to like it and that's important, right? Well, please tell me what you think of this whole little thing and my lemon skills in a review XD**


End file.
